1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a battery voltage regulating system for vehicle generators, and more particularly to a battery voltage regulating system for controlling the energization of an alternating current generator utilized to supply various electrical loads mounted in a motor vehicle and to charge the motor vehicle's storage battery.
2. Brief Description of Prior Arts
Various types of battery voltage regulating systems are well known in the prior arts. A certain type of such regulating system, as disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,205, comprises a voltage control circuit controlling the energization of a generator in response to the terminal voltage of a battery, a fault detecting circuit for detecting whether the terminal voltage of the battery or the output voltage of the generator is normal so as to generate a fault detection signal when at least one of such voltages is not normal, a change-over circuit responsive to the fault detecting signal to effect the control of the energization of the generator in accordance with the output voltage of the generator instead of said battery terminal voltage; and a warning circuit for giving a warning when the control of power generation is effected in response to the change-over circuit. Therefore, this type voltage regulator can give a warning when the battery is overcharged due to, for example, the damage of a resistor of the voltage control circuit. On the other hand, the driver may still continue driving the car neglecting such warning. Alternatively a fault condition, such as a break in the warning line may occur, making it difficult to become aware of the occurrence of such abnormal condition. Thus, this may result in a shortened life of the battery or cause various bad effects to the electric or electronic devices mounted on the vehicles.